African Americans are disproportionately impacted by HIV/AIDS in the United States with African American women bearing an increasing burden of new infections. Though a significant number of Black women contract HIV through heterosexual transmission, prevention strategies targeting Black men have been few in number. This study attempt to better understand black men's perceptions regarding HIV testing to the meanings they associate with test results as well as which methods of testing would be more conductive to this population getting tested. Qualitative methods, both semi-structured interviews and focus groups, will be used. The data will be analyzed using grounded theory and thematic codes developed with dominant themes identified. The data from this study will be used to inform how Project Brotherhood: A Black Men's Clinic street outreach workers approach black males regarding HIV testing on the south side of Chicago. The effectiveness of the "improved" HIV testing outreach will subsequently be evaluated. The desired end result of this project is to increase the effectiveness of HIV testing outreach to Black males and thereby decrease the spread of HIV. Also earlier identification of HIV positive individuals in a culturally appropriate manner may increase the likelihood that these person receive appropriate HIV primary care which may extend life.